Only you Sango
by vincentkill
Summary: mi second try on this! read and review. yeah we all know i dont own inuyasha lets move on w our lives now


-WARNING!!!!-

read at own risk as usual!

pairing: mirokuXsango

* * *

_God what's with me!? _Miroku stood from his spot hidden in the trees. He had tried to do away with his wantings by himself but he needed the real thing he needed a woman. Not just those stupid girls in the villages...no matter how beautiful...their breasts were so...No not those. 

Sango. Yes Sango. Her tight uniform or her beautiful kimono set him on fire at any moment. He wanted her. Perhaps he could have her. Inuyasha and Kagome were on Kagome's side of the well. Shippo and Kirara were with Kaede...what great timing.

He grinned then strode from the trees with a purpose this time. He located Sango easily. She was bathing. She was at the springs in the woods.

He grinned. Oh yes she was a sight for sore eyes indeed. He watched her dip lower swimming long strokes. The place she was at was large. Huge boulders around the edge of the water. It was in a clearing surrounded by trees, which was where he stood now watching her perfection.

"Breast...stroke. Yes breast stroke." He said softly as he stared at her. What a heavenly being.

"How long will you spy before coming over?" She said suddenly not even opening her eyes. He gasped. She knew he was here?

"Was that an invitation?" He asked her. She answered by flipping onto her back exposing her perfect breasts. He took a deep breath then strode out, shedding clothes on the way. He climbed in and she swam to him and odd lustful look in her eyes.

"Miroku..." She whispered coming to him and kissing him passionately. His eyes were wide. What brought all of this on? She was being so...He decided to just enjoy it.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth. She didn't resist letting him play war with her tongue. His hands roamed over her soft skin lingering on her sides. For once he didn't aim for her butt. He knew it was his, for only today he didn't know, but he was grateful even for just one day.

Her hands explored him as well at first on his chest but moving further down. Her hands timidly touched between his legs, he smiled in the kiss as she grew more confident stroking him. He moaned into her before breaking away for air.

His fingers traveled lower but when to her front tickling her between her legs. She moaned putting her head back. He pushed two fingers in until he located her G-spot. He pushed against that. She quivered under him needing his support.

Sango leaned onto him as he fingered her. Then her hands pulled his out and she pushed her lower half to his.

"Don't be impatient my dear Sango." He told her.

"Your the only one allowed to touch on people?"

He smiled lifting her up out of the water and carrying her to a rock on the edge. He sat her down and without warning licked her clit. She moaned her hands going to his head.

He licked and nibbled her clit and her whole body racked with spasms. Miroku finally pushed his tongue in finding her g-spot again and paying careful attention to that. He learned from experience that the two spots were this one and her clitorus, the latter being the more sensitive of the two.

He would make her have the orgasm of her life. He gave a few lasts licks then sat up. She groaned in complaint. She had just about to reach her peak. He smiled then pulled her back into the water. His penis pushed into her slightly and he looked to her for approval.

Sango nodded anxious. She wanted him, had wanted him for a while now. He pushed in and she screamed in pain. As he thrusted in and out the pain vanished into extacy and she joined his thrusts. The water around them seemed to make her more open and yet still tight.

Miroku's hand found her clit and he stroked it as he thrust in and out of her. They picked up speed and Sango suddenly felt the most amazing feeling. Her entire body rocking from the effect of her clit and the g-spot being touched at the same time. He spilled into her then stopped breathing hard.

He pulled out and Sango fell onto him kissing his neck and chest.

"I love you Miroku." She told him catching her breath.

"Only you Sango."

* * *

_for anyone that cares that really does work...hitting both. let's try some time! wink wink jp review please??_


End file.
